Uzu no Kami
by grim reaper125
Summary: Sumamary: Qué pasaría si Naruto encontrara la Fruta del Shinju mientras escapaba de una de sus bromas, descubriendo el pasado de sus orígenes y la verdad acerca de qué sucedió realmente a su clan. Dark/Funny Naruto, Konoha banshing, Harem, Kami no me (ojos del Juubi) God-like Naruto Dark/Funny Kushina, Juubi/Naruto.


Sumamary: Qué pasaría si Naruto encontrara la Fruta del Shinju mientras escapaba de una de sus bromas, descubriendo el pasado de sus orígenes y la verdad acerca de qué sucedió realmente a su clan.

Dark/Funny Naruto, Konoha banshing, Harem, Kami no me (ojos del Juubi) God-like Naruto Dark/Funny Kushina, Juubi/Naruto.

Harem: Fem Bijus, Kurenai, Shizune, Koyuki Kazahana, Fem Akatsuki, Mikoto Uchiha, Oc Uchiha, Oc Hyuga, Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya Uzumaki, Fem Orochimaru, Anko, Fem Mizuki, Tsunade, Yugito, Mei Terumi, Fem Haku, Fu, etc.

Una mañana tranquila en Konohagakure no Sato o la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, los aldeanos paseaban tranquilamente, los gennins se encontraban persiguiendo a su peor pesadilla llamada Tora.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que un grito _**NARUTOOOOOO**_ gritó un chunin con fuerza mientras en los tejados de la aldea se encontraba una sombra recorriendo la aldea a toda prisa burlándose de todos los anbus que lo perseguían JAJAJAJA reía un chico de cabello rubio como el sol con mechones negros de edad de 7 años, para la aldea él es solo un "demonio" pero para las pocas personas que lo conocen se llama Naruto Uzumaki "Senju Uchiha" aunque los 2 últimos nombres él no lo sabe.

_**NUNCA ATRAPARAN AL GRAN NARUTO UZUMAKI JAJAJA. **_

Naruto se dirigió a una parte de la aldea donde nunca había estado entre unas cuevas encontró una mansión en buen estado pero abandonada. Cuando ingresó camino por unos buenos 20 minutos hasta llegar a un jardín grande y hermoso en el medio del cual se encontraba un gran árbol gigante.

Wow! Susurro el rubio mientras se dirigía a la base del mismo utilizando chakra comenzó a escalarlo hasta el final 2 hora después un cansado Naruto llegó hasta la cima cuando encontró una hermosa flor en ella, la flor se abrió mostrando un gran fruto en el medio,

Una fruta? Vine acá solo por una fruta, ya qué tengo hambre dijo mientras comía la fruto y cuando la terminó una cantidad enorme chakra inundo su ser, sus reservas superaba hasta las del mismo Kyubi que al sentirlo se despertó de su siesta, su cabello cambió de rubio a gris puro quitando todo su cabello rubio sus ojos por un momento pasó de azules después unos orbes rojos con patrones ondulados con 9 tomoes a unos violetas puros.

[Mindscape]

El kyubi no Yoko al sentir tan potente chakra se despertó de su sueño miró hacia su contenedor y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su contenedor al mirar todo el potencial que tenía de superar a su creador y Kaguya.

Cuando Naruto despertó se encontraba en una celda con el kanji de sello al mirar al fondo vio una pupila rasgada, pelaje naranja y nueve esponjosas colas.

Hola Naruto-kun dijo el kyubi en una voz femenina cómo te sientes después de haber ingerido la fruta del Shinju.

Kyubi como sabes mi nombre wow tienes un hermoso pelaje tan suave mientas Kyu daba gracias a kami que no se le notara el sonrojo gracias a su pelaje.

Después de un rato más calmado Kyubi tomó la palabra nuevamente, Naruto-kun tengo que hablar contigo acerca de lo que has hecho dijo en un tono serio.

Mientras en una nube de humo apareció una mujer de cabellos rojos, rojos y rasgados, un rostro angelical y un cuerpo como la de una diosa, pechos copa E llevaba puesto un kimono negro con un obi rojo con los emblemas de zorros que resaltaba sus atributos.

En su cabeza se encontraban unas orejas puntiagudas y detrás 9 colas, mientras Naruto contemplaba su belleza por un tiempo y se sonrojo con tan solo verla

Naruto-kun esa fruta solamente florece cada 1000 años se dice que la primera persona en comerla solamente comió un pedazo y se hizo la más poderosa de todos su nombre era Kaguya Ootsusuki, después de detener las guerras, ella se fijó que los humano nunca detendrían la guerra a sí que con su dominio en chakra quería meter a todos en su_** Tsukiyomi infinito**_.

Después tuvo dos hijos que nacieron con su chakra el hijo mayor Hogaromo Ootsusuki y el menor Homura Ootsusuki, cuando sintió que sus hijos tenían chakra ella quiso quitársela pero en un acto egoísta la sellaron junto con el juubi, el último al ver que iba ser sellado mando al árbol un 40% de su chakra haciendo que una nueva fruta creciera en su interior. Yo no pensaba ser sellada después de que mi antigua carcelera me dejo en libertad, tu tátara-abuela Mito Uzumaki, pero por culpa de Konoha especialmente del viejo mono de Sarutobi y ese baka del Blondaime Hokage que tu vida es miserable.

Porque no te agradan jiji y el Yondaime Hokage.

Ellos te separaron a ti de tú familia cuando apenas eras un bebe.

En eso aparecieron dos personas un hombre de cabello rubio con ojos azules usando el traje típico jounnin, encima se encontraba un haori blanco con llamas con el kaji de "Yondaime" a su lado se encontraba una mujer bella de cabello rojo, ojos violetas como los suyos, piel de porcelana, vestía un vestido gris con un delantal verde con una figura igualmente como la Yoko de una diosa.

Viste lo que hiciste idiota de no haber sellado al Kyubi en él aunque sea yo hubiera seguido con vida.

Y crees que me importa Uzumaki Konoha estaba débil después de la guerra y necesitábamos una nueva arma para defendernos.

Acosta de tu hijo. _**DIME VALE MÁS LA ALDEA QUE TU PROPIO HIJO!, **_tenía razón Mikoto cuando me dijo que eras un bastardo hambriento de poder, que no valora nada si no es su precisa Konoha y yo tuve que casarme contigo.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad Kushina lanzo un golpe a MInato que lo mandó volando 5 metros hacia atrás, mientras estaba en el suelo Minato lanzó uno de sus shurinken hacia Kushina mientras hacía sellos de manos _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, **_la shuriken se convirtió en 60 tratando de cortarla, pero invocando sus cadenas de chakra agarró los brazos del yondaime y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Minato sentía como el chakra que tenía iba desapareciendo poco a poco, maldiciendo por la manera de actuar de su ex-esposa. Con un movimiento de manos kushina absorbió y destruyó esa parte del alma de Minato.

Para que aprendas a no meterte con un Uzumaki bastardo te juro que si no estuvieras en el estómago del Shinigami te mataría yo misma.

[Flashback memoria]

Una Kushina se encontraba muy cansada pues por fin ella y su esposo eran padres de dos hermosos bebes una niña pelirroja con mechones negros y un niño rubio con mechones negro igual que su hermana.

Minato-kun que sucede que estás tan agitado preguntó la Uzumaki asustada de la expresión de su esposo.

Kushina dijo seriamente me llegaron informes que el Kyubi no Yoko se acerca a Konoha y necesitaré sellarlo en nuestros hijos para salvar la hoja.

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Gritó la pelirroja como se te ocurre querer ocupar a mis bebes para tal barbaridad, ellos no los verán como héroes sino los odiaran.

Kushina escu… no pudo acabar de responder un poderoso rugido se escuchó por toda la aldea, todos los civiles se encontraban relajados hasta que un _**ROARHHH**_, les hizo mira al frente y frente a ellos se encontraba un zorro gigante con 9 colas naranjas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Destruyendo todo a su paso Kyubi continuo contra la aldea, ni los jounnin o chunnin podían con tal amenaza toda era destrucción en el camino de la bestia. Por suerte el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen se encontraba con su traje de batalla tratando de repeler al zorro.

Minato y kushina seguían discutiendo de qué hacer con el zorro hasta que el rubio harto de la insensatez de su esposa la noqueo y la llevo junto con sus hijos para el sellado.

[Monte Hokage]

Minato junto con su familia se encontraban en la cima del monte al mirar tal destrucción de su aldea yo te detendré kyubi y Konoha tendrá un arma que pueda defenderlos de las amenazas.

En esos instantes Kyubi se encontraba concentrando chakra en su hocico para una _**Imari,**_ Minato hacia sellos de manos para su justsu de invocación.

_**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, **_del aire apareció Gamanbuta cayendo sobre el zorro destruyendo su bijudama en su rostro.

Invocando el altar del sellado coloco a sus dos hijos en ella, Kushina despertó para ver a su esposo haciendo los sellos de manos para sellar el kyubi en sus bebes.

_**Shiki Fūin**_ dijo Minato cuando un aura de muerte se sintió por su espalda al ver al Shinigami detrás de él sin pensar mucho dividió al zorro en dos partes pero el Shinigami le dijo que no podía hacer eso o sino destruiría el balance de las naciones pensando mucho Minato decidió sellarlo en Naruto.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el Kyubi trató de atravesar al niño con una de sus garras pero Kushina se interpuso.

T…te odio Namikaze dijo con sus últimas fuerzas cayendo muerta en donde estaba, con una sonrisa de arrogancia viendo que la aldea ganó una nueva arma murió el Yondaime Minato Namikaze.

Cuando Danzo llegó junto con sus ambos encontró a sus ahijados juntos mientras unas lágrimas caían de la arrugada cara del hombre al ver a su hija adoptiva en el suelo tratando de proteger a sus pequeños, suavemente cogió a Tsubaki del altar y cuando iba a recoger al pequeño Naruto Hirizen junto con sus anbus llegaron.

Qué crees que haces Danzo? Preguntó Hiruzen, no permitiré que te los lleves.

Tsubaki y Naruto son mis ahijados Hiruzen y más que nadie sabes que van a odiar al pequeño solo por tener al Kyubi en él.

No es tu problema con eso Danzo te dejaré llevarte a la niña pero Naruto se queda para ser disciplinado como arma.

Te das cuenta de lo que dices viejo amigo, no te importa lo que le pase al chico solo por tus ambiciones. Estas dañando una vida por algo estúpido dijo Danzo pero sin darse cuenta uno de las anbus de Hiruzen con la máscara de Inu se escabullo y tomo al bebe en sus brazos.

Todo listo Hokage-sama tenemos al jinchuriki del Kyubi, hiruzen con una sonrisa desapareció junto con su guardia mientras Danzo se maldecía por haber bajado su guardia.

[Flashback Fin]

Ciento por eso Naru-chan ese malnacido no merecía ser parte de nuestra familia, que bueno que mí pequeña Tsubaki esté con Danzo-jiji, sé que intento llevarte con él pero hiruzen no lo permitió junto con sus consejeros.

Lo sé dijo tristemente el ahora kyu-chan me transfirió la memoria, te perdono Ka-chan dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Bien dijo kyubi ya que terminaron es hora de decirte lo que ganaste comiendo la fruta tienes el original doujutsu de los cuales nacieron el Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan. Además ganas cada una de las habilidades sin ninguna de las desventajas, como el sharingan obtienes el _**Kotoamatsukumi**_, _**Susanno, Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, Kamui, Izanami e Izanagi,**_ también pondrás copiar todos lo _**Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, y Kekke-genkai. **_Con el Byakugan podrás _**mirar los puntos del chakra **_y la _**visión de 360 grados**_ sin el punto ciego de los Hyuga. Y por último el Rinnegan te da _**los 7 caminos **_los cuales los desbloquearás en tu entrenamiento, _**perfecto control de tu chakra,**_ _**todos los elementos y sub-elementos**_ los cuales debes practicarlos, también está la técnica _**Gudōdama **_es una técnica de defensa y ofensa donde puede cancelar cualquier justsu, _**Banbutsu Sōzō **_te permitirá crear todo de la nada usando Yin-Yang para las creaciones con esta técnicas puedes crear incluso vida pero debes pedir permiso a Kami para hacerlo.

También cuando aprendas a utilizar los caminos podrás revivir a los muertos o quitar el alma de tus enemigos, el resto te lo diré cuando empieces tu entrenamiento.

Tanto Naruto como Kushina estaban con la boca abierta de escuchar lo que ganó tan solo comiendo la fruta. Naruto prométeme que no serás ambicioso y no abusarás de este poder te lo confío mucho que lo tengas y no te vuelvas un presumido dijo Kyu a su carcelero.

Te lo prometo kyu-chan lo usare tan solo para proteger a mi gente preciosa y salir de esta aldea junto con mi familia, antes que el viejo mono se le ocurra algo.

[Oficina Hokage]

Hiruzen Sarutobi apodado el "Profesor" por aprenderse cada jutsu de konoha a excepción de los clanes y su mente analítica y el "Shinobi no Kami" por haber sobrevivido a 2 guerras, se encontraba con el enemigo de todo Kage y no era otro ninja, sino algo mucho peor lo cual llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas "Papeleo" la palaba que lo ponía en posición fetal con tan solo de pensarlo. Pero en su mente se encontraba en pánico ya que desde ayer no aparecía Naruto y eso le preocupaba.

Tal vez lo odie por causar el ataque del kyubi pero eso le da más control sobre el Uzumaki que la gente de a aldea lo odie también, además de saber que nunca será poderoso para oponerse a él ya que hizo que todos los maestros sabotearan al muchacho desde el comienzo en la escuela.

Jiji! Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos al mirar de regreso se encontró con Naruto que le mostraba una sonrisa zorruna.

Como estás Naruto-kun porque no estuviste en tu departamento ayer me dijiste que quería regístrate en la academia ninja y te buscaba para darte los papeles dijo con su clásica voz de abuelo, el "rubio" simplemente sentía furia de ser llamado así por el traidor.

Gracias jiji espero seré un gran ninja te quitaré el sombrero muy pronto ya lo verás Dattebayo dijo el joven, mientras que su interior una Kushina con una aura depresiva se encontraba en un rincón trazando circulitos susurrando acerca de hijos imitadores, mientras que a kyu solo le salía una gotita en la nuca por la expresión de la Uzumaki.

Mientras salía Naruto el Sarutobi simplemente le recordó que tiene 2 días para ir a la ceremonia de apertura de la academia.

[Departamento de Naruto]

Naruto llegó a su casa si se puede llamar así, suspirando tristemente al ver cómo le volvieron a destruir su casa simplemente entró y se recostó en su habitación. Cuando se despertó se encontraba en su Mindscape donde una Kushina se encontraban jugando un Strip póker contra Kyu cabe decir que ambas estaban en su ropa interior, sin notar a su intruso por la emoción del juego cuando Kushina puso su última jugada Kyu estaba por sacarse su sostén.

THUD! Ese sonido la salvo de sacarse su sujetador al ir a ver se encontraron con un Naruto tirado en el suelo y susurrando algo como unas hermosas diosas, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Creo que lo rompimos dijo Kyu a Kushina, mientras en su mente una chibi-kushina estaba en pánico corriendo en círculos diciendo que está pervirtiendo a su bebe.

Mientras en la cabeza de Kyu se encontraba una chibi suya con un chibi-Naruto algo mayor resolviendo sus asuntos en una cama y una chibi-kushina atada en un armario para no molestarlos, mientras en la realidad Kyu se encontraba riendo de una manera boba con gotas de sangre escurriendo de su nariz.

Kushina al mirar la expresión del Kyubi se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras 9 de sus mechones se levantaban y un instinto asesino llenaba el lugar.

Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi sochi-kun pervertida dijo con molestia.

Vamos kushina tan solo un ratito cuando sea grande ¿siiiiiii? Anda que te cuesta un ratito te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien.

En la mente de Kushina se apareció un chibi-Naru y una chibi-kyu quien vestía con un traje dominatrix y un látigo mientras que en la cama un chibi-Naru estaba atado en una cama con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, con una fuerza sobrehumana chibi-kushina se escapaba del armario y con un bate de béisbol golpeó a chibi-kyu mientras chibi-Naru abraza a su madre diciendo gracias mil veces.

Eso sí que no perversa no dejaré que manches la mente de mi pequeño, sin darse cuenta que asfixiaba a Naruto en sus pechos, el pobre/afortunado peligris se encontraba azul y con las manos alzando como loco cuando Kushina se dio cuenta de lo que hacía lo dejo libre, mientras los ojos del Uzumaki se encontraban en manera de espiral tomando bocanadas de aire.

-Aire hermoso elemento de los dioses como te extrañé.

Lo siento Naruto-kun se disculpó Kushina, porque tú si puedes tenerlo en tus pechos y yo no dijo la kitsune enojada además los míos son más grandes que los tuyo y serían como almohadas para su cabecita.

No es de quien los tengan más grandes pechugona, el problema es que lo quieres pervertir y no lo permitiré.

Ajá! Lo admitiste aún así Naruto-kun sabrá lo que es estar con una dama como yo.

Mientras el Uzumaki solo tenía una gotita en su cabeza de ver como su madre y una vixen de más de 300 años discutían por él.

Yo creo que ustedes son un par de pedófilas por tratar de corromper a un pequeño angelito como yo dijo sin saber que él había desatado un infierno.

QUÉ! Dijiste algo sochi-kun/Naru-kun preguntaron Kushina y Kyu al mismo tiempo con un aura demoniaca sobresaliendo de ella.

Kami si me amas sálvame que aquí me matan dijo Naruto mientras corría esquivando cadena de chakra y bolas de fuego.

[Corte de Kami]

Una mujer de cabello blanco vestía con un kimono dorado, que se acentuaban perfectamente a sus delicadas curvas, con una pechonalidad copa F. Estaba sentada en su trono cuando escucha la plegaria del joven Uzumaki.

Lo siento Naru-kun pero necesitas aprender a sufrir la furia femenina FuFuFu dijo con una risilla mientras abrazaba un peluche con forma de cierto ninja hiperactivo.

[Con el moribundo digo Naruto]

Un cráter de mira desde el suelo en él se encuentra lo que una vez se llamó Uzumaki Naruto, y unas contentas chicas ya que ellas se habían desquitado un poco con él, bueno tal vez demasiado pero quien las juzgaría.

Pasado 10 minutos que el Uzumaki despierta Kyu y Kushina ya habían planeado el régimen de entrenamiento para Naruto.

Primer mes acondicionamiento físico. Desde correr en la villa 5 vueltas diarias, 100 lagartijas, 200 zancadillas, usando pesas en sus brazos y piernas.

Segundo mes control de chakra. Escalada de árboles, caminar sobre el agua, mantener una hoja en la frente, escalada de cascada, balanceo de kunai.

Tercero y Cuarto mes: Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Control elemental, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Sub-elementos, gracias a Kyu ganó la habilidad de ser sensor de emociones negativas.

(5 meses después)

Naruto aprendió muchas cosas gracias a su madre y Kyu aunque todavía no encontraban un nombre para ella. Ahora él podía sentir las emociones de todos los aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea y comenzó a odiarlos después de todo lo que Konoha le había hecho a su clan y tienen el descaro de usar el símbolo Uzumaki en sus chalecos.

Míralos como dueños de todo pero eso cambiará de poco apoco iremos destrozando está podrida aldea, Kushina se encontraba con Kyu platicando acerca de todo lo que aprendió Naruto con ellas incluyendo las verdades acerca de su clan por parte de las 3 Diosas.

[Flashback]

Naruto se encontraba practicando las katas del taijutsu que Kyu le enseñó cuando en un destello aparecieron 3 hermosas mujeres.

La primera de cabello blanco y rostro angelical con un kimono blanco, y pechos copa F, a su lado se encontraba otro mujer de cabellos negro con azul vestía un kimono verde con bordados dorados al igual que la primera con un rostro angelical con un pecho copa DD y la última una mujer de cabello completamente negro con un rostro algo coqueto que ponía nervioso a Naruto y celosas a las demás chicas.

Además de poseer pechos copa I mucho más grandes que las demás abrazó al afortunado Uzumaki entre sus atributos sin dejarle respirar mientras una chibi-Kushina, chibi-Kyu, chibi-Kami, y una chibi-Yami atacaban a chibi-Shinigami y la ataban a una roca con cadenas de chakra de parte de Kushina mientras danzaban en el fuego que encendieron.

Vinimos a contarles la verdad acerca de la caída de Uzu y quienes la causaron dijeron las deidades, contándoles acerca de cómo Konoha con la ayuda de Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Taki, Kiri. Atacaron a Uzu mientras con la ayuda del Sharingan hipnotizaron a algunos miembros del clan para abrir las puertas.

Las peleas eran de 12 contra 1 a pesar de dicha unión el clan Uzuamaki selló todo su conocimiento en la torre del Uzukage, mientras en destellos amarrillos cientos de Uzu-shinobis caían a manos de Minato Namikaze.

Lágrimas de tristeza caían de los ojos de Kushina al saber que su ex-esposo mató a todo su clan solo porque no se unían a la guerra con Konoha. Naruto no estaba mejor al saber que su supuesto padre asesinó a su clan.

Les tengo peores noticias al parecer Namikaze Minato está vivo y está con el Gama-sennin Jiraiya oculto en Monte Myoubuko, y tratan de controlar la profecía que se dio acerca del salvador del mundo.

Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que la diosa les dijo mientras los ojos de Naruto se activaban y giraban con furia hacia el Yondaime.

Naruto-kun le dijo Kami, yo, Yami y Shinigami hemos decidido que es hora de que este mundo conozca la paz es por eso que despertaremos las memorias de tu vida pasada, y además esto dijo mientras sacaba un orbe de color violeta.

Este es el poder del Juubi hemos tomado todo su poder y ya no existe más es por eso que te lo doy ya que ahora tú serás el nuevo Juubi, al meter el orbe su cuerpo comenzó a crecer hasta quedar unos 6"10" de alto, su cabello creció y unos mechones le cubrían su rostro bien definido, desarrollo un six-pack y perdió toda la grasa de bebe que tenía dándole un toque salvaje, mientras en la mente de Naruto veía a un hombre en su lecho hablando con nueve criaturas, mientras se encontraba en una cama, después el mismo hombre luchando con una criatura de un solo ojo que tenía 10 colas.

Después a una mujer de cabello blanco con unos cuernos, ojos blancos como su acosadora Hyuga, vestida con kimono tipo Hime de hermosa figura, (hizo que Naruto se sonrojase con verla) que se encontraba luchando con el mismo hombre pero a su lado se encontraba otra persona casi con las mismas características de la mujer.

Mientras las chicas se encontraban admirando del físico del Uzumaki con un rastro de saliva cayendo de su rostro y con sonrojos enormes, mientras Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor olfateo gracias a sus sentidos más desarrollados el olor a miel que inundaba el paisaje.

Decidiendo jugarles una broma Naruto se acercó a cada una de ellas y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de la boca, pero cierta Kitsune pudo darse cuenta y volteó su rostro ganando el beso completamente en la boca, mientras la otra pelirroja y las deidades fulminaban a la vixen con la mirada.

Bien si ya acabaron de admirarme es hora de entrenar mis habilidades, puedo ser Nindaime Rikudou Sennin y Juubi pero aún no estoy al nivel de ellos. Naruto-kun dijo Kyu creo que es mejor que ocultes tus habilidades hasta los exámenes chunnin donde puedas salir de la aldea sin hacer que el viejo mono sospeche de algo.

[2 Días después]

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mi rammen! Un grito de desesperación sonó por toda la aldea, en su departamento se encontraba un "rubio" en una esquina llorando, la causa: durante la noche cierta Diosa de la muerte se escabulló en su departamento y le dejó otros alimentos en su despensa y alacenas junto una nota que decía.

_**Querido Naru-kun:**_

_**Sé que ya eres un adulto pero no haría nada mal cambiar tu alimentación, es por eso que me tomé la libertad de llenarte tu cocina con alimentos sanos para que sigas siendo fuerte y también sino cambias tus trajes naranjas vendré y los quemaré yo misma.**_

_**Con amor tu dulce diosa Shinigami.**_

_**Pd: Me llevo todo tu ramen y pagué dinero a Ichiraku para que solo te vendan ramen en fines de mes.**_

Mientras debajo de la carta se encontraba una chibi-Shinigami con el símbolo de paz, Naruto solo podía dar una pequeña risa de como actuaba la diosa.

Sochi una voz en su cabeza le dijo es hora de la academia, no te olvides de no mostrar tu fuerza real o sino Sarutobi sospechará de algo.

Ok Ka-chan, pero cuando conoceré a Tsubaki-imoto ya que Danzo oji-san dijo que muy pronto.

Paciencia sochi, pero mejor apúrate que se te hace tarde.

[Academia Ninja 4 años después]

Naruto se encontraba llegando a su salón, cuando escuchó gritos que provenían desde el interior, al entrar encontró con los futuros herederos de los clanes de Konoha entre los cuales están: Sasuke Uchiha y Hana Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y Hina Hyuga ambas con ojos perlados como todos los de su clan pero la diferencia es que Hina es una chica amble y poco tímida con las personas, mientras Hinata es arrogante y piensa que no todos están a su altura. Kiba Inuzuka con su compañero Akamaru.

Como siempre los herederos de los clanes Akimichi y Nara se encontraban como siempre uno durmiendo, mientras el otro se encontraba comiendo sus papas, el heredero aburame se encontraba con sus insectos mientras los demás eran solamente civiles si ninguna importancia.

Abriendo la puerta entraron los dos instructores de la clase el primero un hombre que lucía en sus 26 años con una cicatriz en su nariz y su pelo atado en una cola de caballo vestía en uniforme estándar chunnin, el otro era una chica de 20 años de cabello plateado llegando hasta su cintura vistiendo un chaleco chunnin dejando su ombligo expuesto y una falda que le llegaba a sus muslos, con una botas negras su rostro era angelical que siempre los estudiantes varones se sonrojaban al verla.

Bien chicos después de cuatro años de su enseñanza shinobi me llenan de orgullo al ver que ya nos les llamaré mis estudiantes ahora los llamo mis camaradas de la hoja dijo Iruka con una sonrisa, mientras él y Mizuki entregaban los papeles con exámenes a los estudiantes, cuando llego el turno de Naruto Iruka le puso un genjutsu al suyo para que fallase, no era misterio del porque Iruka odiaba al "rubio" y no no era por el Kyubi era por el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de Mizuki desde la academia y ella solo lo quería como un amigo, en cambio llegó el Uzumaki siempre se da cuenta de que cuando Mizuki lo ve se sonroja.

Suerte a todos dijo Iruka tienen 45 minutos para acabar la prueba.

(Final de la prueba)

Bien ahora nos dirigiremos fuera para los duelos de taijutsu entre estudiantes, como siempre todos los civiles no duraron ni 1 minuto contra los herederos de los clanes, bien esta ronda será de los estudiantes varones contra mí y las mujeres contra Miuki-chan, dijo Iruka.

Civil del 1 al 10 duraron 0.27 segundos en contra de Iruka.

Sasuke, Kiba, y Shino duraron 1:56.

Shikamaru, Chouji, y algunos civiles duraron 1:00.

Uzumaki Naruto dijo Iruka con una voz que ocultaba su odio hacia el Uzumaki, ya conoces las reglas Naruto, solo Taijutsu nada de ninjutsu.

-Hajime- dijo Iruka

Iruka no se iba a contener con el Uzumaki salió con una velocidad chunnin alto con la intención de darle una tajo al rostro, Naruto con alta flexibilidad se movió a la izquierda, mientras alzaba una pierna para patear al chunnin en el estómago, Iruka puso su brazos pero aun así sintió como sus brazos se rompían por la presión, sin gastar tiempo Naruto uso su velocidad para aparecer detrás de Iruka golpeándole la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente dando como resultado al "rubio como ganador".

[Salón de clase]

Naruto y los demás se encontraban esperando en el salón de clases cuando ve que poco a poco los estudiantes salían con sus bandas puestas y uno que otro civil llorando por no haber pasado.

Uzumaki Naruto escuchó a Iruka llamarle entrando se encontró a Iruka y Mizuki esperando, Naruto le sonrió a Mizuki causando que se sonrojara y le diera una hermosa sonrisa que ella solo reservaba para su "zorrito" como ella le apodaba.

Bien Naruto-kun queremos que hagas el _**Kawarami, Henge **_y _**Bunshin no jutsu**_, para la sustitución utilizarás el tronco de aquella esquina.

Haciendo sellos de mano (aunque él lo hacía sin sellos) se reemplazó con algo pero no con el tronco sino con Iruka, dicho maestro ardía de la rabia al ver al "demonio" y su dulce Mizuki reír juntos.

Ahora los clones Uzumaki dijo Iruka con rabia contenida.

Hai! Contesto el rubio felizmente.

_**Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ Sin que se dieran cuenta Naruto uso un genjutsu para hacerles creer que hizo el clon, cuando en realidad realizó un _**Kage Bunshin**_.

Naruto agarró el hitai-ate negro y se lo colocó en su cuello dándole un guiño a Mizuki salió del salón dejando a un furioso Iruka y una feliz Mizuki.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto se encontraba comiendo ramen cuando…..

_**VIEJO OTRO MÁS QUE TODAVÍA TENGO HAMBRE!**_ grito Naruto con emoción, el viejo Teuchi salió de la parte trasera de su puesto de ramen vio los 20 tazones de ramen a su lado dándole un escalofrió de cuanto ramen puede comer su cliente #1. Pero en su interior un chibi-Teuchi danzaba feliz mente, mientras chibi-Ayame se encontraba nadando en una piscina de dinero.

Después de una comilona Naruto se dirigía al ex-complejo Namikaze ahora llamado Uzumaki (Hey que odie al Yondaime no significa que no puede quedarse con su casa), llegando a la habitación principal se dirigió a el librero quitando un libro de pasta verde una puerta se abrió mostrando un pasadizo secreto.

En él se encontraban cientos de armas desde corta distancia como: dagas, espadas, katanas, tanto, wakisashi, nodachi y ninja-to.

A pesar de tener tal cantidad de armas hay unas cuantas que le llaman la atención que son el _**Gumbai**_ de su abuelo Madara, una espada que creó con uno de sus colmillos en su forma Juubi que la llamó _**Rebellion**_, unas pistolas que creó llamadas _**Ebony e Ivory**_ son 2 pistolas semi-automáticas, también una llamada _**Red Queen**_ la llamo de esa manera en honor a su madre y su cabello rojo.

Decidiendo salir a caminar un rato se encontró con Iruka después de hablar con él le hablo de un examen para ser chunnin de una sola vez iba a rechazarlo hasta que Iruka le nombre el pergamino de los sellos prohibidos, con una sonrisa malvada acepto claro Iruka no vio la sonrisa ya que se fue contento de que el que robo el corazón de su Mizuki-chan pagaría con muerte y él podrá tomar el pergamino para Orochimaru como lo prometió.

N/A: siento por no haber actualizado mis otras historias pero tenía esta idea desde hace 8 semanas atrás y quería escribirla, actualizaré pronto mis otras historias pero no prometo nada ya que he estado ocupado con muchas cosas en el colegio y casi no tengo tiempo libre.

En un futuro verán a mi compañera que me ayudará a escribir las historias ya que ella tiene muy buena imaginación y sabe al igual que yo mucho de anime.


End file.
